Survivor Series (2014)
Survivor Series (2014) Survivor Series was a PPV event uploaded by ProJaked on November 23rd 2014. It was held in New York, NY. Background On Raw, S.C.U.M were preparing for this show, they had reclaimed the World Tag Team Championship the night after Hell In A Cell from the Brothers of Destruction, and they were set to take on the number #1 contenders, Dolph Ziggler and Daniel Bryan of Team D-Z. Meanwhile, Jay Lethal had to defend his United States Championship against Scott Steiner, who won a 10 man battle royal to award himself the chance at this show. Meanwhile, WWE Champion, Matt Hardy, had to finally take on Kevin Steen. Who became the number #1 contender after winning a 3 on 2 handicap match on Raw, defeating Jacobs, Corino & Lethal, with the assistance of Jeff Jarrett. Steen would be able to not only win the WWE Championship for a 2nd time, and get revenge on Hardy, but potentially deal a major blow to S.C.U.M, or even kill them. ECW was the heated ground, as the stage was set for Europe's Finest & the Million Dollar Corporation to lock horns, with Ted Dibiase Jr taking on Adrian Neville for the ECW World Television Championship. While Magnus went up against Austin Aries for the European Championship. Antonio Cesaro & Wade Barrett went against the ECW Tag Team Champions of Christian & Batista. And for the main event, Ted Dibiase would take on Sheamus for the ECW World Heavyweight Championship. Sheamus has been waiting for around 2 months now. He can finally go against Dibiase, and potentially take the ECW Championship home. However, in the weeks prior to this show, we learnt that whoever loses their match, on either faction, would have to leave ECW. Meaning that unless there was a clean sweep, no faction would truly prevail as the winner. Event We started the show with Ted Dibiase versus Adrian Neville. A back and forth battle between the 2 best Television Champions we've ever seen. Dibiase gets Dream Street after about 6 minutes and wins. Neville has to leave ECW. While Dibiase retains his ECW World Television Championship. The next match of the night is S.C.U.M members Steve Corino and Jimmy Jacobs defending the World Tag Team Championship against Team D-Z. Team D-Z has control for most of the match, Bryan hits a few kicks and follows it up with the Busaiku Knee Kick to win the World Tag Team Championships. Bryan becomes the first Triple Crown Champion in this universe and S.C.U.M is looking to begin a downfall. Next up is the Intercontinental Championship match between Dean Ambrose and Chris Jericho. Jericho put up a great fight but Ambrose is able to keep the Championship by a very interesting submission to make Jericho tap out. Ambrose continues his domintance in Intercontinental Championship Division. Then Magnus defends the European Championship against Austin Aries. Magnus hits the Elbow early but only gets a 2. A huge uppercut by Magnus defeated Austin Aries and retains his European Championship. Jay Lethal defends the United States Championship against Scott Steiner in our next match. Scott Steiner dominates the match against Jay Lethal, using his power. Lethal tries to make a comeback but Steiner is able to defeat Lethal with a Frankensteiner and wins the United States Championship. S.C.U.M's night is getting worse. Now the 3rd Europe's Finest vs Million Dollar Corporation match, as the ECW Tag Team Championship is up for grabs, Christian and Batista defend against Cesaro & Wade Barrett. It would be another title change, this time for Europe's Finest, where, after a Wasteland, Wade Barrett pinned Christian, and Europe's Finest win their 2nd ECW Tag Team Championship, an exact year after winning it. Now, we have the unification of the Divas & Women's Championship, in a 6 diva battle royal, Paige, Winter, Layla, Beth Phoenix, Summer Rae & Emma battle to see who would become the final champion of this division, as this is the last night for the divas. Surprisingly, Layla won the match, despite Winter being favorite to win after having a 200+ day reign. Next up, is the WWE Tag Team Championship, The Shield of Roman Reign & Seth Rollins defend against an unknown team, the last unknown team they would face. The Shield have been champions for over 225 days at this point, so this team needs to be a good one. Their opponents are the Roidy Magoos, Hulk Hogan & The Ultimate Warrior. Despite the muscle mass in the ring, The Shield overpower these men, eliminating both and retaining their Tag Team Championship. Taking a break from title matches, we have the traditional Survivor Series elimination match. 2 teams of 3 fight it out, one man from each brand on both teams, the winning team gets a world championship shot at their champion at TLC. First out, is The Flock, team captain Raven, Michael Elgin & "Stone Cold" Steve Austin. The opposing team is out next, The Phenomenal Ones, team captain AJ Styles, "Macho Man" Randy Savage & Triple H. For the 2nd year in a row, AJ Styles' team win with a cleen sweep, as Elgin is eliminated first, followed by Austin & finally Raven. It's time for the first of the world title matches, the WWE Championship is not the only thing up for survival, the future of S.C.U.M hangs in the balance too. The WWE Champion, Matt Hardy, defends against Kevin Steen. With the problems that S.C.U.M have had tonight, it all relies on their leader, Matt Hardy. Where the night nears its end, S.C.U.M has reached its end, 2 Package Piledrivers later, and Kevin Steen has won his 2nd WWE Championship. The penultimate match is here. We see Jake "The Snake" Roberts defend his World Heavyweight Championship, against CM Punk, Punk has waited his time, and now, finally, he gets his opportunity. With Punk near to a 3rd world championship, he would have to pull out the stops to beat Roberts tonight. And that's exactly what he did, with 3 GTS', he put away Jake Roberts, becoming the new World Heavyweight Champion, and with that, The Shield rule Smackdown again. Now, now is the final match of the night, the biggest match in the history of this universe. The 2 biggest factions in the company have fought tonight, but the leaders are yet to fight. The main event, for the ECW World Heavyweight Championship, Ted Dibiase defends, against Sheamus. With neither faction having a clear advantage heading into this match, it's anyone's game. Sheamus has the power, but Dibiase has the knowledge to help him through it. And as it turns out, brain beats brawn. Dibiase with a Dream Street puts away Sheamus, retaining the ECW Championship, and removing Sheamus from ECW.